Pokemon: The Hacker
by Pyrogirl2410
Summary: Kairi is a master game hacker and she's living inside a pokemon game herself! Then, one of her game hacks goes horribly wrong and a powerful Dark Pikachu appears! Find out what happens when it attacks!
1. Treeko's Death

_Pokemon: The Hacker_

_Chapter 1: Treeko's Death_

"Treeko, NO!" shouted Kairi from the sidelines. "Don't do it, Treeko! You know you can't win!" cried Kairi to her Treeko. The Treeko continued to ignore her.

He tried to tackle the Lv.100 Dark Pikachu, but it jumped out of the way and said,"HA! Fool, you cannot catch me! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"It...it...it can talk!" exclaimed Kairi, as she continued to watch the fight. Let me explain: Kairi is a master video game hacker, and all her favorite video games were pokemon. She cheated her way throw the game using hacks. Her only pokemon was her Lv.15 Treeko who had got had gotten into a deadly fight with a Lv.100 Dark Pikachu, who came from a hack gone horribly wrong. The poor Treeko tried and tried to hit it, but every attempt was a miss.

"Pathetic pokemon. THUNDER!!" Shouted the Pikachu and it struck the Treeko creating a smoke screen. When the smoke cleared, Kairi saw her poor little treeko unconscious on the ground. As fast as she could, she ran to it, scooped it up, and ran away before the evil Pikachu could attack again.

"Treeko, NOOO! Don't die, PLEASE!!!!!" Kairi cried out, tears running down her cheeks. Kairi and her Treeko had been together for so long, and now it was dieing right before her very eyes.

"Well that sucks." said the person behind her.

"SHUT UP!!!" shouted Kairi, more sad than angry. Suddenly, the Treeko stoped breating, and it's heart stopped beating. Her early childhood best friend, her only conpanion on her journey, the only person to love her for a long time,(This may be, JUST MAY BE, a bad time to say this, but the Treeko kept doing bad things to Kairi without her knowing all along, like stealing her money, or puting a "KICK ME" sign on her back. So, Kairi only THOUGHT they were friends.)was now dead. Kairi hurryed to Ho-oH in Johto.

Once she found him in the mountains, she told him,

"I hear you have the ability to give life.

" "EEEEEEEEEWWWWW!!! I'm not going to give BIRTH!!!" Ho-oH hastly replied in an incredibly LOUD voice.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!", she shouted in an angry voice. "I meant you bring things back to life." She said, having calmed down. "Can you please revive my Treeko?" she pleded.

"Hmmmm, let me think...NO!" Ho-oH replied very rudely.

"But why?!" Kairi shouted, now crying again.

"Because you are a hacker. Hackers use hacks. And..."

Before Ho-oH could finish ranting, Kairi muttered, "Well...DUH!!! Ho-oH's not as bright as I thought."

Having overheard her mutter it, Ho-oH exclaimed, "THAT'S IT! OUT! NOW!!!!!" Ho-oH used a powerful wirlewind, and Kairi was out in a flash.


	2. The Invasion Plan

_Pokemon: The Hacker_

_Chapter 2: The Invasion Plan_

Knowing there was no hope for her Treeko now, she picked him up and went home. But when she got there, there was a little surprise waiting for her. ...The Dark Pikachu was planing an invasion to overslay the humans and rule the world! The Pikachu used the hack that Kairi used to create it to make an army of super intelligent and super powerful Dark Pokemon(not as smart and powerful as the Pikachu, though)!

"Please! What can I do to make you stop!" pleaded Kairi in a voice that made her sound like she was crying, but she wasn't.

"Hmmmmmm, perhaps I could stop invading..., if you get me the glict man!" it finally replied.

"The glitct man?! Well, oaky!" Kairi said, without thinking twice like she should have and off she went to find him.

"That was a fast decision." said the Pikachu to me.

"Tell me about it...HEY WAIT! YOU'RE AREN'T SUPPOSED TO TALK TO ME! I'M THE WRITER! How do you even see me? I'm not really there." I replied.

"Who said that!?" the Pikachu said in a shocked voice. ...Oh. He was just talking to himself. Anyway, if Kairi had really paid attention to the name 'the glitch man', she would have realized what the Pikachu was planning if she was the least bit smart. She wasn't, but still. The glitch man had the power to make really bad glitches. Well...DUUUUH! Kairi still didn't pay the least bit of attention to the name, so she searched and searched and finally found him in a dank, dark cave.

"What you doing here?" asked Kairi.

"I'm afraid I will hurt someone with my powers." said the old glitch man.

"Come on. Your about to help some people by stopping an invasion." she told him(but she was WAY off). By force she got the man out of the cave, and toke him to the Pikachu.

"There, ya' happy?! I got him for you, see?" she told the Pikachu, while pointing at the old man.

"Yes, yes, YES!!! The glitch power is all mine! Hand it over, old man." shouted the Pikachu.

"Here, take it. Good ridens. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go back to cave." he replied. A giant, shiny thing appeared in his hand(the glitch power), and he handed it to the Pikachu. The Pikachu then said to Kairi,

"Well, a promise is a promise. THE INVASION IS OFF!" it shouted, and all the dark pokemon army disappeared. Kairi smiled, thinking she was a hero, and went home. But boy was she wrong...


	3. The Glitch Sitch

**A/N: This is the final chapter. Enjoy!**

_Pokemon: The Hacker_

_Chapter 3: The Glitch Sitch_

Kairi had a nightmare and woke up. It was morning.

"Oh Tommy, I had a horrible dream." she said to her creepy, decapitated teddy bear(keep in mind that when she talks to her teddy bear that she's 12 years old and in middle school!). Major issues there. Anyway, she sat up and look around. "AHHHHHHH!" she screamed. Her room was a forest! She grabed her sword from underneath her pilow(and HELL knows why she even has one)and cut her way through tall grass to the stairs. She toke one step onto the stairs, and it turned into a slide! Down, down, down she went until she hit the bottom floor with a thump. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. Everything was like a cave only there was a corner like a beach and another corner like a factory. "What's going on?!" she asked herself curiously. She found the door out side and opened it only to find the Dark Pikachu from before was the cause for everything going on. She ran outside to confront the Pikachu. Then she stopped to think(WOW! Her...thinking?! That's incredable!giggle). "What if it attacks? I killed my only pokemon. How would I fight it?" she said to herself. Then she looked around her. Everywhere she looked, a glitch was there. Everything was so messed up, you couldn't even belive it. Somehow, she got to the mountain in the middle of all that mess, and was face to face with the Pikachu. "Pikachu, why? Why are you doing this?!" Kairi despratly asked.

"Hey, the deal was, got me the glitch man, I would stop the invasion. I never said I would stop trying to take over the world." it replied. Kairi thought back to what happened in the 2nd chapter and recalled that this was true. "Now that I have the glitch power," the Pikachu continued, "I will make yet another attemt to take over the world!"

"What, oh what, can I do to stop you?" cried Kairi in a very dramatic voice. "There...is...NOTHING!" the Pikachu exclaimed, sounding very gothic. Kairi ran away before it could attack. Then an idea came to her(well, there is a first time for everything, right?). She ran to the cave of the former glitch man.

"Mr. Whatever your real name is," Kairi said to the former glitch man, "how do you stop the glitch power?"

"There is no way to stop it." siad the glitch man. Kairi frowned. "Well, there is one way." he finaly said.

"How! HOW!" screamed Kairi, her echos going through the damp cave.

"You must catch the Pikachu." said the man.

"But how, sir? I have no pokeballs, or pokemon to use in the first place!" shouted Kairi, sounding very upset.

"Here. I will give these for helping me get that burden power of me and onto another being." said the man. He handed her a pokeball with a mudkip inside and a masterball. "Now go, GO! Save your town!" cried the man, and off went Kairi. Back ontop of the mountain, a battle erupted between Kairi and the Dark Pikachu. The second it started it ended, for Kairi had trown the masterball, caute the evil Pikachu, and saved her town. Kairi went back to the cave to thank the man, and return the pokemon.

"I just have one question. How do I get rid of all those glitches?" she asked.

"Get a broom!" laughed the old man. When she finaly relized he wasn't kidding, she went home to clean up. Her last words before getting to work on the HUGE mess were, "OH, MAN!"


End file.
